The Child And The Beast
by Kudamonday
Summary: Slade Wilson is your everyday mercenary in the era of kings and queens, but when he finds a baby boy by the side of the road with a dark demon threatening to destroy anyone who draws near, will he adopt the boy? Will Richard be able to fight of his inner demons, can Slade protect his new son, will Wintergreen be able to save there lives? Please oh please review, my first story!
1. Chapter 1

**The Child And The Beast**

**Chapter 1: A Baby Born Of Sin**

**Genres: Hurt/Comfort, Family, Supernatural, Drama, Mystery, Fantasy, Spiritual, etc.**

**A/N: Hello folks, my names Winter (I know, weird name) and I love Fanfiction, especially Teen Titans Fanfiction! So, here I am, a fifteen year old with way too much time on her hands. This story was inspired from watching Beauty and the Beast with my mum. Its not a romance story, heaven forbid, but is meant to be a father to son story between Slade and Robin. Its AU by the way so Slade's raising him from birth. Please review, I'd love some advise and suggestions as I go.**

* * *

Slade Wilson rode in a carriage one cold winter night in the land of Gotham, a dangerous and violent kingdom with a possibly insane king who most called 'The Bat' since people figured he had gone batty. As his butler Wintergreen drove the carriage and kept his eyes on the horses, Slade stared out into the darkness of midnight. The sky was a dark shade of blue that resembled a monsters mouth when open and ready to swallow its victims, such thoughts would make a small child whimper and hide behind there's mama's in fear. Not Slade, he had always been brave and unafraid of danger. However the next thing he was, chilled him to the bone. It was a basket, left alone at the side of the road, Slade had a pretty good idea of what was in it too. Wasting no time, Slade climbed up to where Wintergreen sat.

"Stop the horses." Slade ordered.

Wintergreen did as told and watched his best friend closely as the ex-soldier climbed off of the carriage and struggled through the snow until he reached the abandoned basket, inside, a small pink blanket covered the item inside easily. Lifting the edge, Slade gasped and didn't even bother telling Wintergreen what was in the basket before getting inside of the carriage with the basket in his arms. As the carriage continued on its way to Slade's large castle in the distance, Slade pulled off the blanket to once again show the face of the new born baby he had found. The child couldn't be more then two days old by the looks of it, he had however raven colored hair that covered the top of his small head with an amazing and breath taking pair of baby blue eyes that Slade secretly hoped were a forever pair. The child smiled up at Slade, making small noises that Slade couldn't help but find oddly cute and innocent. As soon as the carriage reached the castle, Slade got out of the carriage and allowed Wintergreen to see the baby, making Wintergreen gasp as they went inside for warmth.

"Sir, you can't be thinking-" Wintergreen was about to say, but was cut off by Slade.

Slade held up a hand. "I'm not just thinking Will, I'm knowing here. This baby has been abandoned and has no home to look back to, I can not just leave him on somebody's doorstep or leave him to freeze in the cold."

Will shook his head. "Do you even know how to raise a child, Slade?"

"I can learn, you know me, I'll figure it out in no time." Slade said, holding the child carefully.

Will Wintergreen simply stared at Slade, he would never fully understand this man, ever. "At least give the child a name." He said.

"Of course I will, Wintergreen. Wait, there's a note here." Slade commented as he picked up the note carefully and read.

To the unlucky holder of this demon child,

We are fully sorry for dropping this burden on you but we can simply not take care of this demon any longer. His mother and father were murdered mere days ago and since he has been nothing but a nuance. Everyone who tries to adopt him dies a horrible death, plus he has been cursed by a horrible demon who mixed an evil blood within him. On his first birthday (Hopefully he won't live that long) he will turn into a monster and destroy everything around himself. For your sake and for the sake of those around you, kill the child, burn him, do whatever it takes to end him before he kills someone else.

Sincerely, The Church of Gotham.

"It seems the child was born to a religious family of sorts, they must have really messed with a demon to get such a curse." Slade said as he rubbed his new babies head.

Wintergreen sighed as he finished reading the letter himself. "I hope you realize I do not approve of murdering an innocent baby." He said.

Slade nodded. "Of course I do, Will. Don't worry, I'd never kill a child... I'll just raise him myself." He decided.

"Are you sure... neither of us know a thing about children much less cursed children." Will said as he patted the babies head softly. "Besides... he doesn't even have a name."

Slade seemed to mull it over before finally coming up with a name in his mind. "His name will be Richard, I once knew one hell of a soldier named Richard who died to save my life. In his honor, I think this boy deserves Richard's name as well."

Will smiled as he watched Richard gurgle in reply. "I think he approves."

"I agree, Richard it is then." Slade decided as he held the boy up to eye level. "You'll do great things one day, Dick."

"Dick?" Will asked, a bit confused (For once).

Slade smirked at Wintergreen. "Dick is an abbreviation for Richard, it can be the boys nickname... of course Dickie could work too."

"Got it, now, whose room will we be keeping the crib in?" Wintergreen asked. "I at least know that babies need cribs."

Slade nodded as he carried Dickie to his bedroom. "He'll sleep with me then."

As soon as Slade was gone, Wintergreen chuckled softly to himself. "Looks like Slade's going to be in for a rough ride." He whispered to himself and himself alone.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it, it will be continued by the way, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Child And The Beast**

**Chapter 2: Wolves At Midnight And Cats In The Morning**

**A/N: I see you liked the first chapter, thank you so much for reviewing! Anyways, I hope this will be good too. Please review!**

* * *

An older man in his later twenties sat quietly in his massive castle at the top of a small little hill in a large forest that thankfully kept people out, especially since there were so many wolves... speaking of wolves...

"Dickie, its okay, the wolves wouldn't hurt you." Slade promised as he rocked the struggling baby boy who seemed rather persistent to get out of Slade's arms.

It was truly unusual even for Slade, he knew Dickie was most certainly and odd child but he had never expected to have to keep his boy from... what WAS Dickie doing even? Slade wasn't perfectly sure, he knew that the wolves in the forest were currently barking and howling at the castle, as if possessed or called to do so. Did Slade believe this was magic, of course he did! Anyone in this land knew better then to doubt the existence of witches, magic or monsters, after all, this world was famous for multiple forms of ancient magic being engrained into its soil covered surface. However, as time went on, much of those spells and curses were lost in an ancient scripture that no one knew of except for a choice few. This was, however, odd. So, Slade had sent Wintergreen into the library to find information in Slade's many books for information on wolves and demon curses, the sooner he found out what spell was on his child, the better.

"Have you found anything, Will?" Slade asked over Dick's struggles.

William sighed heavily as he walked into the fireplace hall where Slade sat in a large red armchair with Dickie in his lap, whimpering loudly as he tried to get out of Slade's lap desperately. The older man quickly handed a book to Slade labeled 'Wolves And Demons'.

"How convenient." Slade mumbled as he opened the book and started to search through it.

Will sighed, slumping into an armchair beside Slade. "Yes, it quite convenient that that book would be on the highest shelf in the library, Slade."

Slade chuckled, keeping his one eye on the book while holding it with one hand while the other hand held Dickie down gently. "Hm, odd."

"Slade, might I ask what is so odd?" Wintergreen asked as he poured himself some tea from a pitcher on the table between the chairs. "Might it be an answer to are problem."

Slade nodded. "Possibly, wait here."

With that, Slade lifted Dick and carried him outside, the baby was wrapped heavily in a blanket and Slade approached the massive gate that separated the castle and the forest carefully, being slow to not startle the already wild acting wolves. Upon seeing Dickie, the wolves silenced and sat like obedient dogs would for there master. Dick started making odd noises that Slade understood as mere baby talk, but the wolves were fascinated by this and all at once, howled to the moon. Dick mimicked them and giggled as he seemed to have a decent amount of control over the wild animals. Slade stared at the actions of the wolves, completely fascinated. He had heard that wolves were pack animals and would take in abandoned infants, but he had never once in his long life heard of wolves being commanded by a baby. Soon, Slade carried Dick inside. With that, the wolves scattered back to there original packs and disappeared into the forest once more.

Wintergreen stared at Slade with wide eyes as he came inside with the baby. "What in the world was all that, those wolves were oddly obedient for wild animals." He exclaimed.

Slade nodded as he dried some fallen snow off of Dickie. "It seems so, but I read that wolves can sense demons and will sometimes approach a cursed being and do as told. The demon curse must be strong if a mere baby can command all of the wolves in the forest."

"I agree, this will definitely need to be looked into further." Will said before going to work on dinner. "Well, its dinner time."

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

"HISS!"

Slade jumped as he was awoken with a very upset cat hissing at Dickie's crib, before he could move though, the cat whimpered and ran off as Dick awoke and babbled his strange baby talk at the cat who now seemed far less angry and far more afraid. The ex-soldier sighed heavily as he took Dick out of his crib and changed him before carrying him down the stairs to the kitchen where Wintergreen sat waiting with a small cup to be used to feed Dickie his milk and some bread and tea for Slade that morning. As Slade set Dick up in a highchair and fed him, Wintergreen smiled at him.

"Whats so funny?" Slade asked as he fed the newborn.

Will waved his hand and chuckled. "Oh, nothing. Its just... its so odd to see you with a baby and caring for it so much." He explained.

Slade shrugged. "Well, with my 'Job' I was sure to find someone eventually to marry or find a child to care for."

"I doubt many woman wish to marry and sleep with a mercenary who murders for a living... most don't expect them to exactly be 'Loving Husbands'." Wintergreen said as he sipped tea in-between bites. "By the way, have you heard the news?"

Slade gave Will a blank look. "Will, we live twenty miles from the nearest town and rarely get papers from there on the latest events, do you really think I'd know?" He asked sarcastically.

Will shrugged as he held up the paper. "It says here that the main city of are fair kingdom is on a witch hunt again."

"Again? Those only kill innocent people, is the king doing anything about it?" Slade asked.

Will shook his head. "Nope, he's just going to watch and see what happens as usual." He deadpanned.

Slade turned to Dick, who smiled at Slade for no real reason. "Are king is awful, isn't he Dickie?" He asked the baby.

Dickie tilted his head and merely clapped his hands happily as he finished drinking his milk. Slade smirked at the infant. "I'll take that as a yes." He decided.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its so short, I got really tired in the middle but wanted to post something anyways. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Child And The Beast**

**Chapter 3: A Little Angel Demon**

**A/N: After thinking it over and talking with someone online, I'm going to start hinting at Raven coming in soon. Please review!  
**

One morning, six months after finding Dickie beside a road, Slade and Wintergreen started to notice things, they were small and rare, but they still noticed the small moments. Sometimes it was hearing someone, a little girls voice, speaking to Dickie while he was taking a nap or simply waiting around in the living room on the carpeted floor. However, she seemed to not be a threat so far. One day, Wintergreen happened to see a very short shadow carrying some sort of tray out of the kitchen. Following the strange creature, Wintergreen followed it into the babies room. Once there, the shadow manifested into a little girl, she couldn't be more then four or five by the looks of it. As she walked up to the babies crib, she used her strange powers to pick Dickie up and started feeding him his baby bottle. Wintergreen stared with wide eyes, completely stunned by the scene.

"Slade, get your rear up here!" Wintergreen hollered as he kept his eyes on the violet haired girl.

The girl hardly noticed Wintergreen until Slade entered the room dressed in full mercenary armor seeing as his next mission was in three hours times. The small demon girl stared at them with wide violet eyes as she held the baby to her chest, although she was small she was not weak and was easily able to carry Dickie... although he was small anyways. As she stared at Slade, the man put away his weapons and approached the girl with extreme caution, his hands up in a none threatening way.

"Relax, I won't hurt you. What is your name?" Slade asked in a tone he only used when talking to Dickie.

The girl stiffed before she spoke, it was a bit jumbled but it was easily understandable. "Raven." She whispered in a soft tone.

Slade nodded, coming closer. "Raven, how did you get into the castle?" He asked.

"He asked me to." Raven pointed at Dickie as she placed him back in his crib.

Slade raised an eyebrow under his mask. "Really? How, he can't talk yet."

Raven shook her head. "He may not be talking as a person, but as a demon he does." She explained.

"Yes, I think I've heard of this before. When a human being or animal is possessed or trapped by a demon or curse they can communicate with demons and angels with other dimensional plans." Wintergreen explained. "So I'm guessing Dickie found you?"

Raven nodded happily. "he saved me. Mama died and papa's the king of demons, he hurts me... Robin found me and saved me from him."

"Who's Robin?' Slade asked.

"Dickie is... that's who he is in dreams." Raven explained as she started to play with her hair offhandedly.

Wintergreen nodded in agreement. "Yes, its rare and hard to find in infants but it is possible that Dickie has created another, possibly adult person, in another realm. I'm guessing he only comes there whens he's asleep, right?"

"Yeah, he called me earlier and asked me to come and visit. But when I got here, he was hungry so I brought him milk, I'm sorry." Raven said as she bowed her head, a few tears falling to the floor. "I'll go away if you want."

"How did you get into are realm?" Slade asked as he finally was before Raven and crouched to one knee.

Raven sighed as a few tears left those elegant violet eyes. "Dickie led me here... I can't get back now, not that I want to. Its scary there, papa hates me and mama... shes dead."

Slade nodded and picked the small girl up with ease. "Raven, do you want to stay here with me and Wintergreen, you can stay with Dickie and be taken care of."

Raven's eyes widened. "Really!? You'd do that... for me?"

"Well, you fed my child and you helped solve why Dickie sleeps so much. Also... you have no one else, I know what that's like and I want you to have a good life." Slade explained. "Will you stay?"

Raven didn't even hesitate. "Yes please!" She said as she hugged Slade tightly.

Wintergreen chuckled as Raven hugged the mercenary. "Its seems are family is growing." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Its very short but I wanted to make this scene happen, hope you liked it! Please review!  
**


End file.
